Make Warhammer, Not Warcraft
by Zombie Lunch
Summary: The planet of Azeroth has once again become accessible to the mighty Imperium after being separated for centuries by a savage warp blizzard. An entire company of the Stormwind Space Marines chapter is dispatched to investigate...
1. Chapter 1: FiftyThree minutes

**Make War(hammer), not War(craft)**

Chapter 1: Fifty-Three minutes

"_How much longer?"_

"_We'll be translating back into real space within the hour my Lord" _the hunched savant muttered, its cowled head respectfully facing downwards towards the metal grill of the deck

"_I said how much longer?" _

"_Apologises my Lord… according to the astropaths...", _the savant paused to review a nearby console_, "approximately fifty-three minutes from now" _

The massive figure of Captain Malfurion turned and observed the ageing savant with a look of mild distaste, but only for a brief moment before returning his stare through the porthole. The savant shuffled away noticing he'd seemed to overstay his welcome but Malfurion didn't notice.

The Warp raged outside of the porthole. Similar to the iridescence effect created by a layer of promethium on top of water, every colour imaginable mixed with colours unimaginable formed into patterns that no human brain could comprehend. Malfurion thought that it was no wonder the mere sight of it drove some men insane. Lucky I'm not a man Malfurion mused.

"_Savant!"_

The savant hurried back over, his augmetic legs letting out a pitiful whine as he did so,

"_Yes! My Lord?"_

"_Summon Chaplain Illidan"_

"_Of course my Lord, immediately" _

The savant once again hurried off leaving Malfurion to return to his pondering for a few moments.

"_The Emperor protects, my Lord"_

Malfurion slowly turned to face the source of voice. Illidan, like all space marines, was huge, standing at about seven feet Illidan was average height, The chaplain was clothed in simple black robes tied at the waist with fantastically white sash and stood dutifully with his hand behind his back his head lowered.

"_The Emperor protects"_ the Captain repeated.

"_You summoned me Brother-Captain?" _

"_Yes, in forty-seven minutes we'll be translating out of the warp and I want the company ready to descend immediately onto the plant immediately. If you'd be so kind I'd like for you to bless our battle brothers as they prepare for the inevitable conflict."_

"_Of course my Lord, the emperor protects the dutiful"_

"_Indeed he does"_

"_This planet we are heading towards my Lord… it intrigues me"_

"_Indeed?"_

"_Yes, the tactical briefings have been most interesting. A planet made inaccessible by a raging warp blizzard for several centuries… and the name… Azeroth... I'm not quite sure what it is, but I feel there's something strange about this entire endeavour" _

"_Perhaps Brother-Chaplain, but the Chapter Master personally sent us on the mission to secure the planet as one of the Emperor's"_

"_Perhaps after all this time… they have remained faithful?"_

"_Perhaps… better for them if they have."_

"_Our orders are quite clear as I understand it My Lord"_

"_Crystal. If the planet is found to have turned heretical the-"_

"_Of course, I understand completely my Lord" _Illidan interrupted. He did not need to be reminded;_ "The Emperor blesses those who carry out his divine will and the defenders of his holy creed"_

Malfurion nodded and returned his stare through the porthole,_ "Then go Brother-Chaplain see that it is done" _

Illidan made the mark of the aquilla across his chest and left to attend his duties.

An entire company of the Stormwind Space Marines chapter… quite a force to be reckoned with. Malfurion again began thinking about the mission, no one knew what to expect on this mysterious planet. Attempts to communicate via astropath and other methods had failed. They'd been informed its geography was similar to that of a dark-age Terra but aside from that precious little information had been granted to them.

Malfurion remembered that they also had precious little time left until they'd be arriving and with a final look out the porthole he turned and marched off the command deck.

…


	2. Chapter 2: Slayersword24

Chapter 2: Slayersword24

The scouts exited the drop ship without a noise. With a fluid grace born of years of training and surgery to enhance their bodies they slipped unnoticed into the trees of the forest. They moved silently for ten minutes encountering no life apart from a few basic indigenous animal species.

Then suddenly without warning the Scout Sergeant called a halt. The remainder of the squad melted back raising their weapons in a covering fire pattern. Then he beckoned them forwards. He'd found something.

Through the trees they could see the edge of what looked like a small to medium sized village. Large blue roofed buildings with grey stonewall were the predominant structures of the village with some other smaller wooden ones. Two tethered horses bayed in front of their trough beside one of the buildings and a stray dog was sniffing around for scraps. Even from this angle they could see and hear a large number of people.

"_Plan of action sir?" one of the scouts enquired _

"_Too many of them to take by ourselves, even though their technology looks pre-dark ages. Vox our situation back to Captain Malfurion make sure to note our current locat-"_

A sudden rustling in the bushes to the scouts' right suddenly shut them up. They raised weapons once again as they absorbed themselves back into the forest. A few moments later stumbling out of the hedges appeared a human.

He was clothed in simple brown robes with short black hair and a small neat beard. The Scout Sergeant noticed that he was armed; a small knife was clutched in his hand. He slid around the trees, slipping from the shadow of one tree to another making care not to step on anything underfoot. He continued to move in this way until he was behind the human, who after entering the small clearing had not moved.

With the swift movement of a professional killer the scout leapt out of the trees and grabbed the human in a vice like headlock and at the same time, by using a pressure point at the top of the spine, forced him onto his knees. Simultaneously the other scouts materialised out the forest their weapons pointed at the subdued human.

"_Hey! What the hell is this?! That's not fair I was afk!" _

"_Quiet. You'll spoken only when spoken to. Failure to comply will result in your immediate execution" _

"…_Fine…"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Slayersword24 is my character but I can't tell you my real name, mum said I should never tell strangers my personal details online"_

Slayersword must be the unit designation, the scout mused, and 24… perhaps his call sign within the unit. He also seemed to be psy-shielded in someway to refuse divulging information to the enemy

"_That village through the trees what is?"_

"_Well I've been trying to find Goldshire, I got told it was in this direction" _

"_What's the population of Goldshire?"_

"_On this server? I dunno… I'm pretty new to the game but I think it's quite popular so probably like… a hundred or so players?"_

'Server' and 'Players' odd words the scout thought but perhaps they were code phrases or a part of the local dialect.

"_Are they armed?"_

"_Of course everyone has a weapon around here"_

"_What do you mean everyone?"_

"_every…one… you might as well have one equipped otherwise it'll take space in your inventory. Well I suppose a few NPCs don't have weapons but they don't really need them"_

'Inventory' and 'NPCs' more strange phrases the scout couldn't understand. But from the sounds of things there seemed to be a large military force active on the planet thankfully their technology was almost painfully archaic.

Then the scout remembered the most important question,

"_Are you a true servant to the throne of the God Emperor?"_

"_The throne of… who? The God Emperor? Sure you don't mean the Lich King? No haven't gotten it yet.. maybe next week when I get pocket money"_

The scouts looked at the human with a look of pure shock. The sacrilege they were hearing was almost too much to bear. They all tightened their grips on their weapons and double-checked their aim. Slayersword24 seemed to notice he'd said something wrong,

"_Hey now! Look! I don't know who that guy is but I'm new to the game so he might be a boss or something I've yet to find out ab-"_

"_Nice try Heretic"_

With a sharp motion the Scout Sergeant twisted SlayerSword24's head and an audible crack was heard as his spine snapped, his body falling limply to the floor.

…


End file.
